The Séance
The Séance is the seventh episode of I Love Lucy. It first aired on November 26, 1951. Synopsis Lucy has begun studying numerology and horoscopes. After reading Ricky's horoscope, she accidentally says no to a very important business deal. To help Ricky get back in favor of Mr. Merriweather, Lucy pretends to have a séance to help Mr. Merriweather contact the other side. Plot The episode starts with Lucy in the kitchen reading a book on numerology. Ricky walks in, but she is too engrossed in the book to pay attention to him. Ricky thinks numerology is silly, but Lucy believes every word of it. Ricky drops a fork, and Lucy predicts a woman will come to the door. Minutes after, Ethel arrives and repays Lucy money that she owed her, fulfilling the prophecy. Ricky tells Lucy he has a barber appointment, and Lucy checks his horoscope, which says it's okay to get a haircut. Ethel checks her horoscope and finds out that the paper was yesterday's paper. Lucy checks today's paper, and it says that today is Ricky's no day. A call comes through, and Lucy immediately tells them no, thinking it's the barber. Ricky comes home shortly after, and Lucy warns him about his horoscope. Ricky tells Lucy he came back because he is expecting a big business deal call to come through. When he tells Lucy that the man's name is Merriweather, she realizes she said no to a theatrical producer. Lucy tells Ricky her mistake, and Ricky decides they'll go to Mr. Merriweather in person to explain. At Mr. Merriweather's office, Mr. Merriweather is studying the Ouija board. The Ricardos enter, and Lucy tries to explain, but Mr. Merriweather can't conduct business because his horoscope told him not to. Lucy is pleased that he studies numerology as well. Mr. Merriweather asks them if they use a Ouija board, as he's been trying to contact a lost love one, Tillie. Lucy tells him they're having a Séance at their apartment that evening, and Mr. Merriweather is invited. That evening, Lucy and Ricky are preparing for the séance. Fred and Ethel walk in, with Ethel as the medium for the séance. Ricky and Fred walk into the kitchen, and Lucy tells Ethel that she's going to sneak away and pretend to be the voice of Tillie. In the kitchen, Ricky suggests the same thing to Fred. Fred agrees to play the part of Mrs. Merriweather. When Ricky and Fred get into the other room, Fred pretends to have a headache so he can go downstairs. Mr. Merriweather arrives, and the séance is ready to begin. Ethel has everyone close their eyes, and Lucy sneaks away from the group. Ethel tries to contact Tillie, and Lucy pretends to be the voice of Tillie. Mr. Merriweather asks if Tillie liked him or Mrs. Merriweather the best, causing much confusion. Lucy says Mr. Merriweather to please him. After Lucy, Mr. Merriweather wants to contact Mrs. Merriweather, although the group thought Tillie was Mrs. Merriweather. Lucy prepares a voice, but Fred pretends first, making Lucy thinks it's a real spirit. Fred hears Lucy as Tillie and thinks that is a real spirit. After the séance, Mr. Merriweather is pleased that he got to contact the other side. Lucy and Fred both come into the apartment looking for the other spirit that spoke. When Ricky comes back in from walking Mr. Merriweather down the stairs, he tells them that Mr. Merriweather gave him a job. Lucy confesses that she was the voice of Tillie, and Fred confesses that he was the voice of Mrs. Merriweather. The group is still confused about Tillie not being Mrs. Merriweather, and Ricky explains that Tillie wasn't Mrs. Merriweather, but Mr. Merriweather's dog. Cast Crew Memorable Quotes Category:I Love Lucy Episodes Category:I Love Lucy Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:I Love Lucy